


Wyatt waits

by SakiJune



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un piccolo omaggio ad un uomo che attende... e che mi fa una tenerezza immensa: il padre di Penny, quel gran pezzo di uomo del Nebraska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyatt waits

**Author's Note:**

> Per immergervi meglio nell'atmosfera di questa drabble, consiglio in sottofondo una canzone di John Denver :)

Quando si sveglia alle cinque e appoggia i piedi sul pavimento gelido, scatarrando senza riguardi per il sonno della moglie, Wyatt aspetta.

Quando, sulla strada per Lincoln, infila il nastro di John Denver nell'autoradio scassata prima di azionare i tergicristalli, è per colorare quell'attesa.

Quando telefona a Leonard e lo implora di continuare a provarci, è per aggiungere carburante a quell'aspettativa.

Non può obbligare Penny a mettere la testa a posto, è chiaro. Ma fa il tifo per quel ragazzotto con gli occhiali più di quanto tenga per i Cornhuskers.

Perché sa che non potrà aspettare in eterno di diventare nonno.

Non è eterno.


End file.
